User blog:Sniperteam82308/Theories and Delays
Alright guys. A few things. First I'll start off with my Wiki related news. Tomorrow will be when I release the next episode of Battle of Blood Gulch. I'm also currently debating on if I should premire episodes of The Freelancer Files on Mondays and Thursdays just to speed up the series. That won't mean shorter episodes, they are already written. I just feel like releasing them. So I'd like to ask who would like them to be released twice a week and who would rather have them released just on Mondays. And I know there are going to be at least 3, likely more, Seasons of BoBG. I'm considering resigning after the second season. I just want a more loose schedual and a story that I can follow and create without outside intervention. I may stay I may not I don't know. Also our main page has a poll now and so far 6 people have voted... No one likes Alexa the most and I'm feeling like we all just voted for ourselves. Anyway if you didn't vote please do! Now for the theories part. I just felt like sharing my theories on RvB: Season 9 and Arby n the Chief and maybe some other things as well. Well first off in Season 9 I'll start with the REcollection continuation first. Well I believe that Sheila will come online soon and kill Church. For the Reds I believe that the bomb Grif is making will end up being Andy. And I also believe that they will actually succede in stabilizing the planet by detonating Andy in the core. My reasons for believing this are mainly because Combat Evolved Anniversery will utilize Reach's multiplayer thus if they stay with Reach's multiplayer in the real world, it could confuse some fans, and if they go back to Halo 3 it will feel like them going back. Thus I believe they will stay in the Epsilon unit. Plus I just want them to stay long enough to have Caboose's Mind again since Hang em' High/Tombstone will be remade as High Noon. And we could possibly return to Battle Creek. For the Freelancer story we know that they will all live, as they have to appear later in the series, and I'm sure they'll get the Sarcophagus open. I'm hoping to see C.T. abandon Project Freelancer at the end of the Season but I doubt that will happen. And for the cliffhanger seen in Monday's episode I believe wholeheartidly that Maine has kill Rhee, the bald man with the briefcase, with hes Brute Shot. I'm not sure yet as to why Carolina, Maine, C.T., and Wyoming aren't with Tex, York, and North in the end of the trailer though. Perhaps they evaced Wyoming, as hes injured, and the rest went with him but York, Tex, and North didn't make it to the evac in time? Now for Arby n the Chief. This one will be shorter. I believe Duncan, the brown armor Spartan in Chaos Theosis, will betray the rest of the hackers due to his disgust with them in the most recent episode when learning they weren't just trying to stick to to the man. I also believe, oh who am I kidding I know, that Arby and Chief will save the multiplayer network and thus get their unbanned status be permanant. I also believe that all banned player's console bans will be lifted somehow allowing Claire and the rest of the TOSERS back into the game. I also thinkt that the Season will end on a cliffhanger similar to how the last Season ended. Now in the unlikely possiblilty you've read to the end I'd like to reward you with a little excerpt from Back in Blood Gulch Episode 6. That series I've up to Episode 8 written I think. I've been to caught up to work on it. Anyway here it is. The episode begins inside Blue Base where Tucker and Caboose are still being interrogated by Agent Maine. "Now look. You can tell me who this guy is... or I can kill you both." "I'm telling you he was a jackass who got killed!" Tucker said. "Not good enough." Maine replied hitting Tucker with his Brute Shot. "Come on! Thats all hes told us!" "I doubt that." Maine replied again hitting Tucker with his Brute Shot. He motioned to Caboose. "You haven't said anything this whole time. Answer me." "Uh... my mom told me to never talk to strangers." Caboose said. "I told you who I am. Agent Maine of Project Freelancer here to rescue/recover, now find out what happened to, this Blue Soldier. Now I'm not a stranger. Talk." "Umm... I'm also scared of you... and your big shiney head..." "Talk or I'll kill you both." "Oh yea. Do that and you'll never find out who he is!" Tucker said. Agent Maine hit him again. "I'll just go to the Red Team and interrogate them as well. There may be only 2 non injured soldiers there but one has to know what happened." "Them they're stupid. They probably forgot already. OWWW! Will you st... OWWW" Tucker said while being hit by Agent Maine. Maine sighed. "I'm sure the other Agents don't have to deal with this." he said. Category:Blog posts